Operation: Dawnbreaker Port
"We must take back Dawnbreaker Port, not only to take my home back, but so we may have a navy and a secure trade route. This Port must be taken if we are to be able to deploy across Azeroth." —''Lady Sabariel Greenwood, mission statement. '''Operation: Dawnbreaker Port' is the third operation undergone by the Hellstriders. The Port was taken over ten years ago by the Scourge. Deciding the port must be taken due to the Hellstriders requiring a Navy and a secure line of shipments to be more effective at counter-acting the demons that would destroy Azeroth. Transcript A transcript of the Mission may be found below. Day I Through the thick fog and the blanket of night, the Heart of Dawn sailed silently towards Dawnbreaker Port. The lanterns of the ship were out allowing the ship to move stealthily into position to allow the landing of the operatives. As the ship got into position. Two rowboats were lowered into the water, the relentless rain beating down on the operatives cloaks. The ship's sails were raised and the ship glided to a halt. The operatives landing would climb into the rowboats and quietly row to shore. Their beach landing was covered by the darkness, fog and the heavy rain. It was as though the weather favored their assault. Able to run from the beach towards Sunwood, they remained unseen. The only noise heard could be of arrows and silenced bullets hitting their targets. They were soon spotted by a Horseman, the remaining enemy left in Sunwood by the time he noticed the death of his kin. He was soon filled with arrows and fell from his horse and the town of Sunwood, was taken by the Hellstriders. Next the operatives silently took out the forces in the Magi Quarter of Whitehaven. No match for Hellstriders, they cleared out this district before assaulting the Military Ward. This is when the problems began... The Military Ward held most of the Scourge Garrison Force for the Port. Taking out majority of the forces, in a similar way to the rest seemed fine, until the Horsemen noticed them and charged at them, trampled under hoof and slashed by their swords. Lady Sabariel was pinned against the wall as Milla was slashed dangerous deathly. One of the horsemen was torched by the mage as the other was shot to pieces by General Jackson and Initiate Alenore. Sabariel, bleeding out fell unconcious due to the blood loss and was quickly rushed out of the battle by Archmage Parry Flame to be tended to by Auril, also having Jackson prepared to teleport back should the injuries be too complicated for Auril. She now rests in intensive care on the Heart of Dawn. Milla and Alenore are now under the leadership of General Amadatha to complete the mission which their wounded Lady has given them. Archmage Parry Flame now takes Lady Sabariel's place on the field of battle as the General's second-in-charge, preparing to finish taking back the lands. Day II The day went by as Parry, Jackson, Milla and Alenore took turns keeping watch and sleeping in the roads of the Military District throughout the day. Towards the later day, the General left Parry in command to take back the rest of Whitehaven to assist with the wounded Sabariel. ( Enter Whitehaven clear-out transcript here ) Soon after Whitehaven was cleared out, the General was finished with tending to the Lady and thus met up with his group once again to take back Farstone. The group perched atop a set of rocks, Initiate Alenore charged forward with her spear to take out the first enemy, through some small backup from the two Magi, it was successful. The Initiate then charged another armsman to the left as the General began fighting another taking the previous footman's spot. A third armsman appeared though was taken out by Parry and Milla, soon following Alenore slaughtered the one Scourge she was up against by deftly plunging her spear into it's throat as Jackson fought the remaining one, the fight between Jackson and the footman went on until they were at the ledge in which Jackson threw the footman into a water wheel after stabbing it in the throat. The group re-grouped and marched for the Manor. Spotting a single archer, Parry flicked and set the archer aflame, silently murdering it. The group marched up the hill before being attacked by three footmen, Alenore charged yet again with her spear and managed to take down one, Parry and Milla, with the support of Jackson then took out another, and the four then took out the third. After which the Scourge Commander in charge of the entire Scourge garrison force in the Port met the group of four, a fight broke loose as Alenore charged it yet again with her spear, getting into a clash as Parry, Milla and Jackson provided ranged support. The Commander then charged Milla, taking a swing but missed, Milla shot a large, powerful burst of fire at the Commander though it rebound, sending it back to Milla, burning him to a crisp as he cried out "JACK! DO WHAT I SAID!". No one was truly sure what he meant though his final words were worth much. Jackson then approached the Commander with his two daggers, without avail he plunged both daggers into the Commander's eyes, plunging his eyes out before pulling the two daggers out as they lit up as blessed blades of the Church. Jackson sent a kick towards the Commander's face before plunging the Light-illuminated daggers back into the Commander's eyesockets, plunging forward to breach his frontal lobe within his Undead, wretched brain, Jackson got close to the Commander's ear, "Tel anu'men no Dawnbreakers.", he said before grunting and tossing the Undead Commander to the side. Alenore, Parry and Jackson then looked over Milla, he was dead. Parry took a knee before the young Mage, "I was going to make you an Archmage. You were so close. Ahh Milla.", he said. The group then prepared to march to Startide to finish the noble mission they started. After the burial of Milla, the entirety of the forces left stormed the village of Startide, wiping out the remaining scourge. During the commotion, Auril was able to board the remaining two ships and commandeer them with her crew. The left of the forces were left taken by surprise and cut down quite easily, Dawnbreaker Port was soon scoured and cleared out, the Hellstriders now garrison the City of Whitehaven, attempting to clean and repair the city and surrounding villages to there proper state. Category:Hellstriders Category:Hellstrider Operations Category:Transcripts